The present invention is directed to a method of generating electricity from the rolling contact between the wheels or tires of self-propelled vehicles and the support surface upon which the self-propelled vehicles translate.
It is well-known that the present high-cost of fossil fuels used in the generation of electricity for both commercial and home use has necessitated the search for new and alternative sources of augmenting electricity-generation. These so-called &quot;clean&quot; or &quot;green&quot; sources, such as wind power, solar power, fuel cells, thermal electric generation (i.e., harnessing the heat of volcanoes and the earth&apos;s magma along shallow fault lines), hydroelectricity, harnessing landfill, human waste and other gases, and the like, have been developed to a degree where they are now in common usage across the globe. The present invention is also directed to such a clean source for generating electricity, which may be used to substitute or supplement and augment existing and conventional generating sources, whether of the clean or carbon-based varieties.
It is well-known that electricity is generated or formed when there exists relative motion between a magnetic field and metallic conductors, such as copper wires. The changing magnetic field, or magnetic flux, through an element having an area perpendicular to the direction of magnetic field is given by the product of the magnetic field and the area of the element. The magnetic flux is defined by a scalar product of the magnetic field and the area-element vector. The magnetic flux through a surface is proportional to the number of magnetic field lines that pass through the surface. Quantitatively, the magnetic flux through a surface is defined as the integral of the magnetic field over the area of the surface. The magnetic flux through an open surface is an important quantity in electromagnetism. A change in the magnetic flux passing through a loop of conductive wire will cause an EMF or electromotive force, and therefore an electric current, in the loop. The relationship is given by the well-known equation called Faraday&apos;s law. The present invention utilizes this phenomenon to generate electricity.
Prior-art methods of utilizing the kinetic energy of moving vehicles are known. Examples of such prior art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,239,031; 7,489,045; 7,530,761; 7,541,684; and 7,589,428. All of these prior-art systems require, and are based on, complicated and expensive technology. The invention involves cheaper technology, is more efficient, and is more readily implemented into existing infrastructure.